1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to braking devices and more particularly pertains to a new braking device for use with skates for braking during use of skates and further providing a training aid for skate users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of braking and seating devices for use with skates is known in the prior art. The devices are typically carried by a user as he or she skates, and are typically used on occasions when slowing or stopping of forward skating movement is desired. However, the known devices have generally been bulky and heavy, which has made these devices difficult to carry and store between usages of the devices. The devices have also been difficult to tote along during usage, such as for long stretches of skating where braking is not likely to be needed.
The braking device for use with skates according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a lightweight, highly compact and easy to carry braking device for skate users.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of braking devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new braking device for use with skates construction wherein the same can be utilized for braking during use of skates and further providing a training aid for skate users.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new braking device for use with skates apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the braking devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new braking device for use with skates which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art braking devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an elongated stick having forward and rearward ends and a ground surface engagement member mounted on the rearward end of the elongated stick. The stick comprises a forward component and a rearward component, the forward component of the stick being pivotally mounted to the rearward component of the stick such that the components of the stick are pivotable between an extended deployed condition for use and a folded condition for storage. The ground surface engagement member is pivotally mounted on the rearward end for adapting to an orientation of a ground surface with respect to a longitudinal axis of the stick. A pivot stop may be provided for limiting the pivot movement of the ground surface engagement member. A biasing spring may be linked between the stick and the ground surface engagement member for biasing the base member into a position having the brake surface oriented substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the stick. A seat may be coupled to the stick. The seat is pivotally mounted on the stick, the seat being pivotable between a use position and a storage condition, with the use position being characterized by the seat being oriented substantially perpendicular to the stick and the storage position being characterized by the seat being oriented substantially parallel to the stick.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature an essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new braking device for use with skates apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the braking devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new braking device for use with skates which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art braking devices, either alone or, in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new braking device for use with skates which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new braking device for use with skates which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new braking device for use with skates which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such braking device for use with skates economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new braking device for use with skates which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new braking device for use with skates for braking during use of skates and further providing a training aid for skate users.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new braking device for use with skates that includes an elongated stick having forward and rearward ends and a ground surface engagement member mounted on the rearward end of the elongated stick. The stick comprises a forward component and a rearward component, the forward component of the stick being pivotally mounted to the rearward component of the stick such that the components of the stick are pivotable between an extended deployed condition for use and a folded condition for storage. The ground surface engagement member is pivotally mounted on the rearward end for adapting to an orientation of a ground surface with respect to a longitudinal axis of the stick. A pivot stop may be provided for limiting the pivot movement of the ground surface engagement member. A biasing spring may be linked between the stick and the ground surface engagement member for biasing the base member into a position having the brake surface oriented substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the stick. A seat may be coupled to the stick. The seat is pivotally mounted on the stick, the seat being pivotable between a use position and a storage condition, with the use position being characterized by the seat being oriented substantially perpendicular to the stick and the storage position being characterized by the seat being oriented substantially parallel to the stick.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.